


Constance Rebootering

by thraenthraen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Video Game: Harry Potter: Wizards Unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraenthraen/pseuds/thraenthraen
Summary: Something is fishy about Constance Pickering. It's time you started investigating.Or, when you get stuck in a reboot loop from the Knight Bus for hours and write a silly fic to pass the time.
Kudos: 2





	Constance Rebootering

You’ve been searching and searching, but you can’t find him. No Lucas Sparrowvale. There’s no records of him anywhere. Not at Hogwarts, not at Beauxbatons, not at Durmstrang. No Ministry you’ve checked has record of him, at least not a living Lucas Sparrowvale. There was one who died several years ago in America, but that’s it. He was 85. 

Constance brought him up again last week. You’d asked her about her weekend—just a friendly question, easily veiling your growing suspicions—and she said she and her boyfriend Lucas had spent the weekend in a coastal town in Wales. Why would she lie about that? you wondered.

Constance seemed to be lying about a lot of things though. When you first met, she’d told you how she’d slipped her CV to the top of Granger’s stack. “I just had to work for her,” Constance said, bashful. “She’s such a legend to us muggleborns.”

But a few weeks ago, when the Calamity was taking baby beasts, she’d laughed about her Crup biting her squib brother. Something about her had always rubbed you the wrong way, but this? This was too blatant. She shared several stories of magical beasts she’d had as a child—raised in a wizarding home.

Which one was the lie? Was she faking a wizarding upbringing to avoid discrimination? Or had she lied about being a muggleborn to excuse her hero-worship of Granger? You were pretty sure her mother at least was a witch, wasn’t she? 

You tapped your wand to the special device the Ministry had given you. It was disguised as something muggles called a “smartphone” but it let you access all of the Ministry’s information on the Calamity instantly, from anywhere. Something was fishy about Constance, and it was time you stopped asking her about weekends and started doing some real digging.

There was another surge happening with the Calamity. Great. The Ministry had sent you another list of tasks they needed you to complete. Constance would have to wait a moment. You held out your wand, hopped aboard the Knight Bus, and rode it straight to Hogwarts. There were others gathering there. 

You grabbed a couple others and went into the Fortress, ready to fight off another wave of Death Eaters and Werewolves and Acromantulas. You stepped into the chamber and—

Everything suddenly went dark. You couldn’t move. Where were your allies? Were they okay? 

You came to in back at home, but your wand was no where to be found. No matter; the “smartphone” could locate it. You hadn’t closed it, after all.

But when you looked down at its surface, it was black. Then the “Welcome” message popped up, only to immediately return to black. Over and over and over. You were locked out.

Constance. Somehow, you knew it had to be her. She was the only one who could lock the Ministry’s Calamity phones remotely. She must have known you were onto her.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I've been in this restart loop for hours. I'm sure this is Constance's doing.


End file.
